A Brother's Plea
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Stefan turned to stare deeply into the tomb. Damon was still inside. He had to get him out. Stefan took one last glance at Elena before running deeper into the tomb. Alternate scene from "Fool Me Once" Typed by my friend Jordon


AN: Hey guys! This is just something that came to me while watching the most recent episode of the vampire diaries! How amazing were the brotherly moments? I ended this similar to how the show ended because I didn't want to take away from that amazing brotherly moment! Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stefan or Damon, I just like to mess around with them a bit! ;P

* * *

Elena stood just outside the entrance to the tomb. She stared wide eyed at Stefan still trapped inside.

"Stefan, they cant keep it open very long." She said.

Stefan stared out a Bonnie and her grandmother, already chanting. He looked over his shoulder before slowly turning back to Elena.

Damon. Damon was still in there looking for Katharine. He didn't know that he would be trapped. Forever.

Elena watched nervously as Stefan's eyes went from glazed over to determined. She saw the resolution in his eyes and shook her head fiercely.

"Stefan, no. There's no time."

"I don't care." He said and ran deeper into the tomb.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled and prepared to go after him.

"No, Elena." Bonnie's Grams gasped. "You can't."

Elena looked about to argue but stopped at the look on the older witch's face. Elena sighed. _Please hurry, Stefan._

Xx

Stefan came to a stop in the main opening in the tomb. His eyes sought out Damon, finding him almost immediately. Stefan ran over to him.

"Damon, we have to go."

"She's not here! I've checked everywhere. Stefan, she's not here!" He yelled frantically.

Stefan put his hand on Damon's shoulder and turned him around to face him. He froze at the look of utter panic in Damon's eyes. He hadn't seen that look since... the night Katharine was captured.

Stefan shook his head. _No time_. He had to get Damon _out._

"Damon, listen. We have to go. The door's still shut and Bonnie and her grandmother can only open it for so long.

"She's not here. Where is she?" Damon shouted.

Stefan grabbed on to Damon's shoulders, forcing him to still.

"Damon it's not worth being trapped down here for all eternity. We have to go."

Damon started to shake his head, but stopped when Stefan started again.

"I'm not leaving here without you. Damon, _please_." He begged.

Damon blinked. Stefan was literally begging him to leave. He was willing to stay down here for all eternity. Damon snapped out of it and nodded his head. Stefan sighed in relief and pulled Damon toward the entrance.

Xx

Elena stared anxiously between the tomb and the still chanting witches. _Come on, Stefan where are you? _The chanting picked up in tempo and Elena turned to see Stefan and Damon come running out of the tomb. Elena sighed in relief and smiled.

Stefan smiled gratefully at Bonnie and her grandmother who gave an exhausted smile in return. He nodded and moved to embrace Elena.

"Thank God." she mumbled. Stefan hugged her tighter.

Stefan slowly let go of Elena and turned to face Damon who's eyes were fixed on the tomb.

"Damon?"

Damon turned to Stefan, "She wasn't there, Stefan." He said sadly.

Xx

Damon walked like a zombie into the house. He sat down heavily in front of the fire. He stared at the fire intensely.

"Damon?" Stefan asked, stepping into the room.

"She's alive." Damon's stated.

Stefan cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Katharine's alive... or undead... she wasn't with the others that night."

"How is that possible?" Stefan mused.

Damon laughed bitterly. "The guard was under her spell and she promised to turn him... typical Katherine."

_Wow. Alive. All this time._

"Maybe she doesn't know where–"

"She knows. She's always known... she doesn't care. All this time. Everything I've done. It was all for nothing. Everything you and I have been through, it was all for nothing."

Stefan focused on the flames. How could Katharine do this to Damon? She had ruined him. Ruined them. Stefan was sure if he ever saw Katharine he would stake her himself.

Stefan sighed and clasped Damon's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Damon said nothing but Stefan felt him relax slightly. Stefan sighed and sat in the chair next to Damon. Damon glanced at him and turned back to the fire. Stefan did the same.

Sometimes... words aren't needed.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
